


His Queen's Laughter

by Merfilly



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Tumnus cannot stand for Lucy to fret.





	His Queen's Laughter

Sometimes, his Queen thought too much.

Sometimes, her smile left her lips, and Tumnus would do anything to bring it back. Yet, she did not take well to him trying to be her jester.

For Lucy, Tumnus had to be subtle, careful in his play of words and wit to bring that smile back when she was in those moods.

Fortunately, they did not strike often, and rarely lasted long.

A quick riddle for her, or a tune that began light and moved towards the sprightly beats she loved would bring her away.

Every laugh he won was his treasure.


End file.
